I wanna marry you someday!
by xXCupcakeXx75
Summary: Jerome thinks that he is a failure and he wants to make Mara happy as much as she makes him happy. He is sick of making same mistakes over and over again, so he decides to give their relationship a different approach. Jara oneshot! R & R!


He had messed up again. Jerome had messed up again. They were doing perfectly fine until he made a mistake, as always. Mara was perfect, she was everything he wished in a girlfriend. She was smart, beautiful... The question is, have she felt the same way about him? He doubt it. He had worked so hard through years to get her to finally notice him, and after he succeded, he threw it away. If he keeps making the same mistakes again, he might lose her. So, he decided. Jerome Clarke was not a failure anymore, he was a fighter and he was going to fight for her because she might slip away any second. And, he had a perfect plan on how to do so...

 **Line Break**

„ Jerome, I said I needed time. „ Mara exclaimed as Jerome dragged her into the science classroom.

„ I know, and I totally respect that. But, I need to do this because I'm sick of making the same mistakes over and over. I'm scared of losing you to some nerd from Mathletes with curly hair and big glasses. „ she couldn't help but smile at him. But soon, her smile turned into a gasp as he slid onto one knee, a red velvet box firmly in his hands.

„ Oh my God, Jerome, isn't it a bit early for this? „ she hissed, more surprised than horrified.

„ No! I mean, not yet. „ he sighed, trying to find the right words. „ This is a promise ring, which means that I want to marry you... someday. „

„Jerome I- „

„ Look, through this relationship you have made me so proud for so many times and I want to do the same for you. I want, that when you walk down the school corridors with your friends, you can proudly point to me and say ' That guy is _my_ boyfriend' . I want to make you smile everyday and someday, I want you to be the first thing that I see in the morning. Everytime I imagine my future, you are always by my side. You make me happy and without you, I'll be nothing. „ he smiled sheepishly at her from his position. „ That might sounded really corny but... for you, I'll do anything. You change me for the better Mara, I hope you understand that. And, if you wear this, I'll know that you truly do want to be with me. „

She gave a breathy sigh. She really liked him. But this? It was crazy! A promise ring? Why couldn't he be like any other boy that she ever met, just buy some flowers and apologize? But, that was because Jerome Clarke was no other boy, he was something different, and she was willing to marry him someday, but right now, it might be a little early, even for the promise rings.

 **Line Break**

„ So Jerry, how did it go? What did she say? „ Eddie eagerly asked, approaching Jerome. „ Jerry? „

„ She didn't say 'yes'. „ Eddie frowned at that, he was Mara's best guy friend, after all. And he knew how much Jerome made her happy and he just wanted what was best for her. „ But, she didn't say 'no' either. „

„ Wait, I'm confused- „

„ She said: Maybe. Stupid maybe... „

„ Better that, than a no. „

„ I guess. Wait, here she comes! Go away! See you later Sweetie Jr. „ he shooed Eddie away, and Eddie, with one last glare, sprinted away. Mara made her way towards Jerome's locker, slightly more happy than he remembered.

„ Here are the notes that you needed. „ she handed him a bunch of papers with her neat hand-writing on them.

„ I didn't asked for any- „

„ Ow! „ she yelped in pain as she covered her left eye with her hand. „ I think something is in my eye. Can you see it? Is it something in there? „ she pointed to her eye.

„ I can't see anything- „

„ Oh my God Jerome, you are so stupid. „ he looked in shock at her. Mara Jaffray calling him stupid? A little bit out of character for her if you ask me.

„ This whole time, you didn't notice how I am wearing your ring? „ Mara asked with that pearly smile of hers that Jerome loved so much, especially when he was the cause of it. She waddled her finger and there it was, the small ring with a piercing, little blue diamond on it.

„ What? How did you? „ he asked, still dazed, trying to process this new but beautiful information.

„ While you were at cafeteria, I asked Patricia to break in your locker, and she did. I feel a little bad though, that she took some of your stuff and- „ she was surprised to feel his lips on her own ones, but she kissed him back with no hestitaion. It was perfect, for both of them. Mara Jaffray wore his promise ring, wanting to marry him someday, in the future, and he didn't need anything more as a proof that she really loved him.

„ Wait, have you just said that Patricia took some of my stuff? „ he asked, breaking the kiss.

„ Yeah, but does it matter so much at the moment? „

„ No, not really. „ he smirked, kissing her once more.

 **A / N: Yay! I am back! Don't worry, I'm not dead, I was just on a really long vacation. We spend the most of our time in Germany and I forgot my laptop, biggest mistake ever! I didn't update because my lazy cousin didn't take his ass of the computer the whole day! I'm not even joking, he was there 24/7**

 **But, it was amazing and I'm really glad that I got to see my Grandparents once more.**

 **Anyways, I started watching Glee ( amazing show btw! ) and I have gotten to the second season, episode 8 and I saw Sam doing this thing with a promise ring to Quinn, and I thought that it was super cute, so I decided to write a Jara oneshot about the whole thing. I have wished that this would have happened in the season 3, when Jerome ate all of those granola bars that Mara and Willow had made... So yeah.**

 **Oh! I am also working on some bigger projects right now. I am also going to delete the story: Babysitting Toddlers and replace it with the story where the cast are going to kindergarten!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and more Jara is to come!**

 **Love x**


End file.
